headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Samson Barrick
| type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = New York City, New York | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Miss America'' #3 | final appearance = | actor = }} Samson "Greenie" Barrick is a fictional criminal and a minor antagonist featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He was introduced during the Timely Comics era of publication in the 1940s and made a single appearance in the Miss America story from ''Miss America Magazine'' #3 in December, 1944 titled "The Case of the Goldfish". Biography King Cobra was an enterprising criminal who in 1944 attempted to steal secret plans for a new bomber being designed by John Harvey. When King Cobra broke into Harvey's house, Harvey called his friend James Bennett to try alert him of his impending death but was gunned down. King Cobra then began ransacking Harvey's home searching for the plans unaware that Bennett's niece Madeline Joyce was flying to scene in her costumed guise of Miss America to investigate the murder. Catching King Cobra and his men in the act, Miss America attacked them but was knocked out from behind. King Cobra and his men then fled the scene empty handed, but realizing that Mr. Bennett was the likely recipient of the plans, King Cobra then sent his men to attack him. By that time James -- who was the executor of John's will -- was going over his late friends paperwork with Madeline when the King Cobra's men attacked. They stole the will and brought it back to King Cobra. Reading that all of Harvey's possessions were willed to his pet goldfish, the King Cobra realized that the fish might be where the plans were hidden. Before they could return to the Bennett home Miss America then arrived at their base. Stunning the heroine with a Tommy gun, King Cobra then tied Miss America up in a room full of TNT and left her to die. Arriving at Bennett's home, King Cobra then threatened Jim until Miss America escaped her death trap and came for her uncle's rescue. Miss America then knocked out King Cobra with the fish bowl he sought to steal, knocking him out. She then made short work of King Cobra's gang and turned them all over to the authorities. She then revealed to her uncle that King Cobra sought the plans which were sewed into a pouch on the gold fish. Miss America 3 (Dec. 1944), "The Case of the Goldfish".Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #7, (Mar. 2009); Miss America entry. Abilities * Thievery: Samson Barrick was allegedly an accomplished thief, though it seems he left most of the dirty work in the hands of his henchmen. Equipment * Tommy Gun: Although typically used for shooting one's opponent, King Cobra used a Tommy gun as a blunt weapon to knock Miss America over the head, rendering her unconscious. Notes & Trivia * * Samson Barrick has only made on canonical comic book appearance. * King Cobra employed a gang of henchmen to assist him in his criminal endeavors. * Given that Samson was a young man in his apparent early-mid twenties in the year 1944, it is reasonable to assume that he has since passed away, though his final fate has never been revealed. * Other characters who have gone by the code name of King Cobra include Klaus Voorhees & Piet Voorhees, both of whom are Marvel Comics characters, as well as several otherwise unidentified individuals who have appeared in the Golden Age and Silver Age era of DC Comics. Appearances * Miss America Magazine 3 External Links * References Keywords Criminal | Fish | Henchmen | Miss America | New York | New York City | Thief | Thompson submachine gun